Control Screens
The '''Control Screens '''are a structure in Granny: Chapter Two. Description They can be found on the shelves in the Security Room and can only be used by Grandpa and the Player, Granny is not able to activate them or to see the Player through one of them, even if she is looking at them. When Grandpa is on his Guard Duty (See Events page), he will use the Control Screens to try and locate the Player through the House by looking at every single one of them, one after each other, for a total of 50 seconds, counting 10 seconds per screen. If he sees the Player on one of them, the system will stop and he will leave the room and go to the Camera's location. The Player is also able to use the Control Screens once he has gained access to the Security Room. He can activate them by pressing the red button on the wall, at the left of the shelves where the Control Screens are. This button is connected to them by a blue wire fixed on the wall. Pressing it will turn the first Screen on, which will relay the Entrance Camera's field of view for 10 seconds. The system is then automatically going to switch from screen to screen until it turns off, which will take a total of 50 seconds, same amount of time took by Grandpa to use them. It will however stop sooner if one of the Cameras spots the Player. The square red button between the two layers of screens will only appear when the system is activated and will diseapear after the 50 seconds, when it turns off. It can be used to manually switch between the five screens. Grandpa is however not able to use it. Each Control Screen is connected to a specific Camera and relays the view of a specific room, the following table explains how it works: Trivia * Some of the '''Control Screens '''can actually cover a little bit more than just the rooms that they show. * A Camera, when activated, beeps one time per second. You can use that to know that it turns off and automatically switches to the next one after 10 beeps, unless the Player switches them manually. * There is a theory that Grandpa got the Control Screens system and the Cameras thanks to the job he used to do. However, it's still not be confirmed. * If you are in the Security Room, and watch Grandpa through any of them, he will always laugh when the camera will get triggered. This means that he knows that the Player is in the Security Room, but oddly he will not run to the room to catch the Player. Gallery Cameras1.jpg |The three bottom Control Screens, with the middle one showing the Kitchen, with Granny washing the dishes on it. Cameras2.jpg|A zoom on that Control Screen. Cameras3.jpg|Grandpa using the Control Screens in the Security Room. Cameras4.jpg|The top right Control Screen, showing the Living Room where Granny can be seen, walking to the Bathroom. Category:Structures